


sorry i couldn't say it

by Mania (Animaya)



Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, george just thinks it is, i miss dreamnotfound so, literally came up with this on the spot, maybe?? idk if it counts as fluff, yet again mania doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaya/pseuds/Mania
Summary: it's dream's birthday. they play bedwars for hours and when george needs to go to sleep, he can't bring himself to say happy birthday, for some reason.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	sorry i couldn't say it

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i just thought of this moment i had with my ex crush and i was like dnf time! and yeah, this is definitely rushed, so sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance!

it was dream's birthday. and george simply wasn't the gushy, sentimental type. and especially when he newly discovered these _feelings_ for his best friend. and when dream asked to call, he couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. 

"hi," george hears a shy voice in the call. 

"hello," george returns softly.

he _feels_ dream's smile as he turns on his camera. he realizes dream's discord icon turning into video view. and there he was, in his "florida man" greatness. 

"camera today?" george teases. he notices dream's eyes shine with happiness. his sandy hair's pushed to the left side of his head. he's wearing a simple white t-shirt. and somehow dream is stunning. 

"yep! it's a special day." dream says, eyes going into a crescent shape as he grins.

george feels his face heat up, but quickly ignores it, "what do you want to play today?" 

dream hums in thought, "just some bedwars, is that cool?" 

george nods as he loads up hypixel and sends a party invite to dream. dream accepting almost immediately.

george feels the sudden urge to fill the call's emptiness as the game loads in, "so how's your day?" 

"george, it's literally 12 am for me," dream laughs at george's question. "but the answer's i'm doing good!" 

and the game starts. according to dream, they're on the red team. george covers the bed with some wool (hotdog-strat style) as dream rushes out to get the diamonds. george bridges towards mid to try to grab some early game emeralds, but quickly falls into the void.

"you died george!" 

"yeah, i did," he answers absentmindedly. "could you give me some gold?" 

dream drops 4 gold ingots before running off to the yellow (or green) team. george purchases some items and towers towards the blue team to their right. the two blue players notice george and one starts to tower to him. he prepares for some pvp with the player when the other blue member spleefs the wool he's standing on. 

george sighs in frustration and respawns at his base as notices the gray team coming for the bed. 

"dream! gray team is here!" george tries to fight both of the players, only managing to kill one while the other one kills him. and their bed was broken.

"the bed's broken?"

"yeah, i _told_ you," george faked a serious voice as he respawns, collecting the iron and gold from the generator. he hears dream's chuckle.

"sorry, i had to get the diamonds!"

george playfully rolls his eyes, "ugh, whatever."

george manages to avoid players for a while. and teams slowly, but surely start to get eliminated. george notices a blue player gets closer as he tries to collect the diamonds further from their base. he tries to speed-bridge away only to get knocked off by a fireball.

"I DIED!" george screams, frustrated.

"i'll win for us!" george hears the smile in dream's voice. he doesn't have the call open, but he _knows_.

and dream had not won the game for them. in fact, he'd died almost 5 minutes after saying that. they continue playing only have gotten 2 wins in the 3 hours they've spent playing so far. getting targeted and subsequently, eliminated as george refuses to disguise himself.

"we haven't won a game in like a hour." george yawns as he points out his observation. 

"alright it's _really_ late for you george, go to bed. you already said you were tired earlier," dream gently urges george. 

"bu- i-" george stutters. 'say it george. say it.'

again, george was never a mushy-emotions type of guy, but he doesn't understand why he can't just say 'happy birthday to his best friend (crush-thing?). 

"uh yeah, thanks, good night." george silently sighs in disappointment. 

dream smiles at him (the camera, but same thing), "night george!" 

the call ends. george puts his head in his hands and sighs. these _feelings_ were going to drive him insane. _and_ george couldn't stop the feelings of guilt. 

then, a discord notification comes in. 

dream had sent a **"sleep soon george"** and it also said at the bottom of the screen, **"dream is typing..."**

george stares at the moving dots. 

**"i know you were trying to say happy birthday (but struggling)"** dream sends in. 

'of course he knew.' george grimaces a bit. 

dream finishes of his messages with a **"thank you, george"**. 

george swiftly types a response, **"i haven't even say it yet idiot"**.

**"yeah i know :)"** was dream's reply. 

**"happy birthday, dream"** george types and sends before he can regret it. 

**"thanks georgie :D"** george stares at the dumb face and dumb nickname the other had typed. 

a thought pops into his head, so he sends it, **"sorry i couldn't say it"**

**"but you did say it"**

**"not in call though :/"**

**"it's fineee george"** and dream added a **"go to bed"**.

**"okay okay good night"**

**"bye, talk to you tomorrow gogy"** george is almost certain the "gogy" bit was to tease him.

george visibly cringes as he sends, **"night _dreamy_ "**.

george sees the **":)"** pop up in his notifications and he turns off his computer and prepares for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my ramble of a fic! :] 
> 
> please leave some comments psppspsps i would like to read some :D  
> also i have a twitter now it's @dreamymania_, you can send me dms and stuff there cause i want friends :D


End file.
